


You are feeling too hot to handle Holding on to a roman candle

by Naturalsneak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturalsneak/pseuds/Naturalsneak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh goes into heat in the middle of a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are feeling too hot to handle Holding on to a roman candle

Josh had been drumming for One Direction since they had come in third on X-factor. He had also been harboring a crush the size of England on the bottle blond Irishman in the group. He had been on suppressants and scent blockers since he had gone through his first heat at sixteen. Because of this, no one in the band, front men or back up knew he was an Omega. He was able to set time aside for his heats, usually when they had their breaks. So when he started feeling a thrumming in his veins he knew something was wrong. They were playing their last show at the O2 for a while, and they were only halfway through the show. He tried to will it away and pushed it to the back of his mind. He got a few questioning looks, and at one point both Dan and Sandy came over to see if he was ok. He shooed them away, knowing that if the Betas in the band could smell him, then the Alphas most certainly could too. Which meant Niall could smell him, and the likely hood of him getting away with acting and pretending to be a Beta was non-existent. 

Josh let out a low whine as he realized what was going to happen. Management would find out he was an Omega, and he would be done for. No more drumming with the band. Another whine slipped from him before he could stop it, and even without looking up, he could tell he had caught the attention of Niall and Liam. Glancing up slowly, he noticed Liam had turned back around and just Niall was staring at him. Josh could feel beads of slick start to dampen the back of his briefs. He let out a whimper as Niall slowly made his way towards the drum kit. When Harry intercepted Niall and kept him on the main stage, Josh dropped his head between his knees. Taking in a couple deep lungful’s of air; he pushed the thought of his oncoming heat to the back of his mind.

*

Josh climbed out of the car, Sandy behind him helping Josh inside. Once he was inside, Sandy waited until he heard the locks click before he left. Josh stripped his shirt off and left it near the door while he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and PowerAde before stripping his shorts off. Walking up the stairs he toed his shoes off and left them where they fell. His hat got left on the post at the top of the stairs and his socks were pulled off in the hallway. Dropping the bottles on the bed, he went over to his closet and grabbed a box from the back of it. He pulled a couple items out of the box and dropped it on the ground. Finally able to relax, he crawled on his bed and let his heat wash over him. Immediately he felt his hole slick up and drip down. Palming himself with one hand, he reached around with the other and slowly circled his rim. Letting out a low moan, he carefully pushed his finger in, his slick gliding the way. Pumping his finger a few times, he let out a frustrated whine before he pulled his hand away and ripped his briefs off. His cock slapped wetly on his stomach and he reached behind himself to gather some slick in his hands. 

Rubbing his fingers together he spread the slick over his hand, then reached down and grabbed his cock, slowly stroking himself. Loosing himself to the pleasure coursing through his body, he cried out and his body shook with his orgasm. Breathing heavily, he released his still hard cock and rolled over, smearing cum and slick on his bed sheets. Burrowing his head in his pillow, he hissed when his sensitive cock head brushed against the sheets. He slowly circled his hips and reached back to push his fingers back in. Wiggling his fingers, he just managed to reach his prostate with just the tips. He sobbed as he tried to get more pressure and couldn’t manage it. Pulling his fingers out once more, he groped around his bed for his toys. Grabbing one, he roughly stuffed it into his hole and his hips started fucking back on it right away. He let out a loud moan as the toy pressed firmly against his prostate and his cock drooled out pre-come. Whimpers fell from his mouth as he imagined a certain blond Irishman fucking him instead of the piece of plastic that was currently in his ass. Fucking the toy in and out of him, he braced his upper body on his one shoulder and reached down to fist his cock. More whimpers and whines were slipping from his mouth, and his toes curled in pleasure.

“Oh Fuck! God, Niall!” he moaned out as he came for the second time that night.  
Moving his hand, he slumped down in the wet spot, leaving the dildo in his ass, loving the feeling of being full. His eyes shut; he let his breathing get back to normal as the high from his orgasm slowly faded. Josh was about to drift off into a light slumber when a voice from his bedroom door startled him.  
“You’ve been keeping secrets Josh,” came the Irish voice he loved so much.  
Josh scrambled around, pulling a blanket over him.  
“Niall,” he stammered out. “What are you doing here?”  
“What do you think I’m doing here?” Niall pushed off the door jam and made his way to the bed. “Thought you were a Beta, Josh. You had all of us fooled.”  
“That was the plan,” Josh said, moving his hips back, making the toy move up and down.

He let out a moan and fisted the sheets. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths to try and calm himself down, but all he got was the scent of Niall, and his arousal. Josh could practically taste the salty bitterness of the precome wetting the front of Nialls Calvin’s. The blanket covering Josh started to move against his body and he moaned before he spoke.  
“Don’t,” he grit out. “Not if you’re thinking this is just a conquest.”  
“You have no idea how good you smell to me. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this- wanted you,” Niall growled. “Not a fucking conquest.”  
With that the blanket was off Josh and Nialls hands were skimming up his body to pinch and roll his nipples.  
“Roll over,” Niall commanded, his voice rough.

Josh rolled onto his belly and tucked his knees under him. Niall ran his hands over Josh’s back, before reaching down and pulled the toy out of him with a wet sound. Josh let out a displeased noise and Niall chuckled. Pushing two fingers into him, he started fucking them in and out. Sliding a third finger in, Niall brushed against Josh’s prostate and had him gasping and begging for more.  
“Please please please,” Josh begged.  
“What do you want Josh?” Niall asked his words soft.  
“Please fuck me,” Josh panted out. “Want your knot.”  
His whole body flushed deeper red with his words, and his muscles clenched down on Nialls fingers. Niall started to pull his fingers out and Josh rocked his hips back.  
“No nonononono,” Josh sobbed out.

“Shh babe,” Niall said, gently smoothing his hand down Josh’s back. “I need to take my clothes off.”  
Josh let out a moan, then a whimper as Niall pulled his fingers free. Quickly pulling his shirt and jeans off, he climbed on the bed behind Josh and pressed against his back. Pushing his face into the crook of Josh’s neck and took in a deep breath of the scent of Josh. The calming scent of rain filled his nose. Lining himself up, he slowly pushed his cock in, slick gliding the way. He paused when he was all the way in, relishing the feel of Josh and the tightness around his cock.  
“So tight,” he breathed out in his ear. “God Josh, you feel so good on my cock.”  
Josh let out a moan and dropped his shoulders down so his chest was flat against the bed, his ass up in the air. Niall started slowly thrusting, the head of his cock brushing against his prostate. Slowly picking up speed, Niall was pushing little grunts and groans from Josh.  
“Please Niall, want your knot,” Josh begged.  
“Soon,” Niall grunted. “Soon.”

Niall pulled Josh’s hips up and fucked into him harder, the beginnings of his knot pulling on Josh’s rim.  
“Fuck fuck fuck Niall. Come on, fucking knot me!” Josh cried out, baring his neck.  
Niall growled low in his throat, and set his teeth on Josh’s neck, biting down slowly.  
“Yes! Claim me! Make me yours!”

Niall pulled out, his knot expanding, and screwed it back in with a roll of his hips. He tried to pull out again, but his knot was too large to pull out. Instead, he changed tactics, short thrusts and rolling hips. He hauled Josh up, forcing his cock in even further and reached around Josh to start stroking his cock. With a guttural moan, and a little dribble of come, Josh went limp as Niall bit down on his neck as his orgasm made his vision white out. The taste of copper filled his mouth, and Niall came back to himself and unlocked his jaw. Niall licked over the wound and maneuvered the both of them down on their sides. At the slight tug on his knot, he let out a moan as he felt more cum spurt out of him. Niall made sure that he wasn’t crushing any part of Josh and buried his nose in Josh’s neck. Taking a deep breath, he almost went dizzy from their two scents combined. Both were quiet while they came down from their high, Niall letting out soft noises as his cock continued to pulse.  
  
“How long?” Josh rasped out, voice husky.  
“Hmm?”  
“How long have you wanted this?” he clarified.  
“Ah,” Niall paused. “I think I started having feeling around the first time I saw you drumming.”  
Josh twisted around as much as he could to see Nialls face. There was a look of sadness on it that he didn’t understand.  
“Hey now, none of this.”  
“I thought you were a Beta Josh,” his words were soft and sad. “You smell so good Josh, and I thought I couldn’t have you.”  
“I had no idea,” Josh said lightly.  
Niall simply pulled him in closer, and buried his nose back in Josh’s neck.  
“Sleep now, talk more later.”  
Josh snuggled back against Niall and let himself drift off to sleep wrapped in his arms. They would have plenty of time to talk once his heat was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Over My Head" by Shawn Hook. You should check him out!


End file.
